


16 hours left?

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Als Anders den Auftrag annahm, hatte er gedacht, dass es einfach werden würde. Sein Ziel war ein norwegischer Funktionär, ein Sportchef und seinen Auftragsgeber interessierte nicht, wie er starb, solange er am Ende tot, Anders nicht geschnappt worden wäre und seinen Auftragsgeber nicht preisgegeben hätte. Und Anders interessierte das auch nicht. Ihn interessierte letztlich doch nur das Geld und davon bekäme er im Erfolgsfall reichlich.  
Im Internet fand er einige Informationen, Fotos und Zeitungsartikel, aber es dauerte dennoch ein bisschen, bis er die nötigen Informationen zusammengetragen hatte. Sein Ziel war gelinde gesagt ein furchtbarer Familienmensch und Workaholic. Anders hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich diese beiden Lebensentwürfe miteinander vereinbaren ließen, aber sein Ziel schaffte es irgendwie. Er nahm die Arbeit mit nach Hause und seine zwei kleinen Kinder auch mit zur Arbeit, waren die beiden älteren doch schon erwachsen.   
Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich über die beiden älteren Kinder in das Leben seines Ziels einzuschleichen, als Freund … Aber, nach einer kurzen Recherche über Silje und Sindre, der Autorin und dem Bodybuilder, entschloss er sich diesen Weg nicht einzuschlagen und konzentrierte sich daraufhin auf die langjährige Ehefrau.  
Hege war interessant. Eine willensstarke Frau, mit einem großen Herzen, in dem nicht nur für ihren ihren Beruf, als Kindergärtner, sondern auch für ihre eigene Familie Platz war. Hege duldete zwar gewisse erotische Abenteuer ihres Mannes, aber dennoch schien auch sie nicht der richtige Zugang zu Anders' Ziel zu sein.  
Also, blieb ihm wohl doch nur der direkte Weg.   
Clas schien, so behaupteten es zumindest Anders' Quellen, sowohl Männern und Frauen nicht abgeneigt, bewahrte dennoch immer eine gewisse Vorsicht und Distanz. Er war nicht in Clubs anzutreffen, sondern seine Termine und auch seine Abenteuer wurden von einer grauhaarigen, loyalen und vor allem vollkommen verschwiegenen Sekretärin, die eine ungute Vorliebe für elegante Kostüme in Beerentönen und auffällige Brillen zu haben schien, koordiniert.  
Seine Zielperson reiste aber auch sehr viel und kurz spielte Anders mit dem Gedanken, dass dieses vielleicht der richtige Ansatzpunkt sein könnte. Es wäre schließlich wirklich mehr als einfach einen Autounfall zu inszenieren, aber er war sich bewusst, dass die Forensiker der Polizei schnell dahinterkommen und sich dann auf die Suche nach einem potentiellen Täter machen würden.  
Aber, im Flugzeug?  
Allerdings flog er recht häufig, allerdings tat er das niemals alleine, sondern immer umgeben von seinem Team, das aus Athleten, Trainern und zahllosen anderen beteiligten Männern und Frauen zu bestehen schien. Es wäre wohl unmöglich sich in dieses einander vertraute Team einzufügen, aber glücklicherweise hatte Anders in diesem Fall besondere Beziehungen, denn sein Zwillingsbruder gehörte dem sogenannten, inneren Kreis des norwegischen Skisprungteams an.   
Die Zwilling hielten, auch wenn Lars bis heute nichts vom wirklichen Beruf seines Bruders wusste und immer noch glaubte, dass er Arzt wäre, engen Kontakt miteinander. Sie trafen sich häufig zum Surfen, Snowboarden oder einfach zum Joggen oder auch zum Reden und eigentlich jeden Sonntag auch beim familiären Mittagessen, auf das ihre Mutter schon seit Jahren bestand. Lars vertraute seinem Bruder und somit war es erschreckend einfach gewesen, den Physiotherapeuten für einige Tage vollkommen außer Gefecht zu setzen. 

Also, hätte es eigentlich Anders' mit Abstand einfachster Auftrag werden sollen. Er hatte sich, als sein Zwilling Lars' Teamkleidung aus dem Schrank und auch dessen Reisetasche mitgenommen und hatte auch die Bettdecke über dem kranken Lars zurecht gezogen, bevor er dann die Tür leise ins Schloss gezogen hatte.

Aber nun stieg er schlecht gelaunt aus dem Wagen seines Zwillings und krauste die Nase, als sein nackter, nur von einem von Lars' typischen Flipflops geschützten Fuß, in einer Pfütze landete, „Scheiße ...“ „Na, Haugvad? Kalte Füße?“, der angebliche Physio schnaubte nur, zwang sich dann aber zu einem Lächeln, als er sich umdrehte, „Kannst sie mir ja warm massieren.“ „Ist das nicht ein Widerspruch? Ich glaube, die beiden Worte darf man nicht … gemeinsam verwenden ...“, der blonde Skispringer, Tande, wie Anders schließlich etwas verspätet einfiel, lachte amüsiert und lief neben 'Lars', der die Reisetasche geschultert hatte, her, „Aber frag doch mal Fannemel, der hat ja schließlich auch immer kalte Füße … Er kann dir bestimmt ein paar Tipps geben.“ „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.“, schnaubte Anders, als sie nun zur Gruppe stießen. Während Tande nun seine Freunde lebhaft begrüßte, hielt der angebliche Physiotherapeut sich weiterhin im Hintergrund und beobachtete stattdessen den Sportchef, der sich etwas abseits mit dem Trainergespann unterhielt.  
Er kannte natürlich Bilder von Clas, hatte zahlreiche Schnappschüsse und Abbildungen in den Medien gefunden und im Vorfeld auch einige Interviews mit dem Sportchef gesehen, aber dennoch war es doch nun etwas anderes. Clas schien über eine gewisse Ausstrahlung … Autorität und irgendetwas anderes, was Anders nicht benennen konnte, ihn aber unweigerlich in seinen Bann zu ziehen schien, zu verfügen. Anders errötete schließlich sogar, als Clas in seine Richtung sah und ihm zuzuzwinkern schien und sah trank eilig seinen Kaffee.

„Also, Lars ...“, die blauen Augen des Sportchefs wanderten mit Interesse über den Physiotherapeuten, der sich nun neben ihm auf den schmalen Flugzeugsitz gleiten ließ und die Beine ausstreckte, und sein Mundwinkel zuckte amüsiert, „Was führt dich hierher? Normalerweise bevorzugst du doch die Gesellschaft von Alexander.“ „So?“, Anders zuckte scheinbar ungerührt mit den Schultern, obwohl die Vorstellung seines Zwillings mit dem, auch nach so vielen Jahren in Norwegen trotz allem noch immer durch und durch österreichischen Trainer ihn doch durchaus amüsierte und legte dann eine Hand auf das Knie des Sportchefs, „Und, das gefällt dir nicht?“  
„Es gefällt mir sogar sehr gut ...“, Clas lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, ließ den Jüngeren aber nicht aus den Augen, „Mich interessiert nur, woher dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel kommt ...“ „Bist du immer so misstrauisch?“, Anders' lange Finger strichen hauchzart über die empfindliche Innenseite des Oberschenkels, „Damit verdirbst du doch den ganzen Spaß ...“ „Ich habe schon von deinen talentierten Fingern gehört.“, Clas griff nach Anders' Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, „Oder sind das nur Gerüchte?“ „Finde es raus?“, Anders' Lächeln war nun eine Spur herausfordernder geworden und die blauen Augen funkelten, als er in Richtung der Bordtoilette nickte, „Irgendwo, wo wir ganz alleine wären ...“ „Auf einer Bordtoilette?“, Clas krauste die Nase und gab ein abweisendes Geräusch von sich, „Ist das nicht unter deiner … Würde, Haugvad?“   
„Warum? Willst du mich nicht mit deinem Schwanz im Mund vor dir knien sehen?“, Anders beugte sich zu dem Älteren und wisperte die Worte gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, „Oder willst du mich nicht nackt sehen? Über das Waschbecken? Und mein Gesicht im Spiegel, wenn du mich vögelst?“ „Das sind ja ganz neue Töne ...“, Clas' Stimme war rau und Anders lachte, „Du kennst mich halt nicht ...“ „Scheint so ...“, der Blick des Sportchefs wanderte noch einmal über die schlanke Gestalt des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten, bevor er sich erhob.

Das Gift.  
Geruchs und geschmacklos, war im Kaffee gewesen.  
Clas hatte nun nur noch 16 Stunden zu leben.

„So ...“, Anders schloss die graue Tür der und betrachtete neugierig den Sportchef, bevor er dann hinter sich griff und die Tür auch noch verriegelte, „Hier sind wir nun ….“ „Mmmmh ...“, der Sportchef leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, bevor er dann knurrend nach der Hand des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten griff. Clas drückte den Jüngeren gegen die Tür und küsste ihn hungrig und nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde, begannen Anders' kundige Finger über Clas' Rücken zu wandern. Clas räkelte sich, wie ein großer Kater und bog genüsslich den Rücken durch, bis Anders schließlich die Pobacken umfasste und das feste Fleisch durch die enge Jeans zu massieren begann. Clas stöhnte zufrieden in den Kuss, drängte sich weiter gegen den Jüngeren und ließ auch zu, dass Anders ihm die Jeans öffnete und sie von seinen Hüften streifte. Die schlanken Finger strichen über die warme Haut und zeichneten verschlungen, eine wohlige Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken laufen lassend, Muster. Clas knurrte wohlig, als Anders sich nun gegen ihn lehnte.  
Der angebliche Physiotherapeut leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er Clas dann aber leidenschaftlich küsste, während er sich nun gleichzeitig vorbeugte und sanft über die Hüftknochen strich. Er knabberte währenddessen behutsam, aber dennoch fordernd an der Unterlippe und tauchte, als Clas schließlich willig den Mund öffnete, in die warme Mundhöhle ein, während er die kräftigen Finger vorsichtig zwischen die Oberschenkel des mächtigen Sportchefs zwängte und den Stoff der weichen Shorts über die erwachende Erregung rieb.   
Clas stöhnte auf, bewegte sich dann beinahe ruckartig und stieß mit einem unkontrollierten Knurren gegen Anders. Langsam ließ der angebliche Physiotherapeut die andere Hand nun aber über den festen Hintern wandern. Sie strich über die blasse, sich erst unter seinen Finger erwärmende Haut und Anders konnte auch spüren, wie der Atem sich beschleunigte, als seine Finger sanft über die, noch immer vom Stoff umhüllte Erregung strichen. Clas gab ein beinahe wimmerndes Geräusch von sich, als Anders nun den Kuss löste und langsam, sich förmlich an Clas reibend, an ihm herunterglitt, bis er schließlich vor dem Sportchef kniete.   
Die Shorts fielen unbeachtet zu Boden und Anders' langen Finger strichen über die empfindliche Vorhaut, schoben sie zurück und gaben damit das pulsierende, gereizte Fleisch frei, während der Zeigefinger provozierend langsam über die empfindliche Unterseite des Schaftes strich, bis er endlich seine Hand um die bereits schmerzhaft spannenden Hoden legen konnte. Die Finger strichen über die weiche Haut, massierten sie und rieben sie. Clas atmete, während seine Hüften haltlos nach vorne stießen, scharf ein und sank ein weiteres Mal gegen die graue Tür. Auch Anders stöhnte, festigte seinen Griff im den Schwanz aber noch einmal und legte nun die Lippen um die empfindliche Spitze. Seine Zunge glitt in den Spalt und erkundete den harten Schwanz, der nur zu willig immer tiefer in seinen Mund gestoßen wurde.  
Schneller und schneller wurde der Rhythmus, den Clas dem Jüngeren auf diktierte und nur zu gerne folgte Anders dieser Vorgabe und leckte sich, als der Sportchef schließlich nach einigen Minuten seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, über die weiß befleckten Lippen, „Und? Habe ich deine Erwartungen erfüllt?“  
Der blaue, nun noch etwas dunkler erscheinenden und auch ein bisschen verschleiert wirkende Blick wanderte über Anders und der Gesichtsausdruck schien seltsam nachdenklich, sodass Anders nun siegessicher grinste, „Du kannst es ruhig zugeben, Bråthen ...“ Clas lachte, es war humorlos und dunkel und ließ einen angenehmen Schauer durch Anders' noch immer erregten Körper laufen, aber der Blick des Sportchefs war anders geworden … Beinahe, als würde er Lars … Anders nun als eine Herausforderung oder ein besonders schwieriges Rätsel sehen und es war mehr als offensichtlich, das Clas das genoss.  
Aber, so einfach wollte Anders ihm das doch nicht machen. Der großgewachsene Mann erhob sich und trat, Clas weiterhin im Spiegel beobachtend, an das kleine Waschbecken und spülte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen den Mund aus. „Also? Womit habe ich diese besondere Behandlung zu verdient? Es ist nicht mein Geburtstag ...“, Clas griff nun seinerseits nach etwas Papier, um sich zu säubern, bevor er Hose und Gürtel wieder schloss, während er die ganze Zeit ebenfalls das Spiegelbild des angeblichen Physios betrachtete, „Also?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, Anders zuckte nachlässig mit den schmalen Schultern und betrachtete den Sportchef hungrig, „Es wäre ein Desaster gewesen, so eine Chance verstreichen zu lassen ...“ „Es könnte weitere … Gelegenheiten geben.“, konterte Clas und schlang einen Arm um die schmale Taille des Jüngeren, „Vielleicht in … Stams? Wir könnten die Zimmerverteilung ändern ...“

Die Zeit tickte.


	2. Chapter 2

Anstelle einer verbalen Antwort drehte Anders sich in der lockeren Umarmung und küsste den Älteren, nur um dann auf zu keuchen, als Clas ihn rücklings gegen das metallene Waschbecken stieß und den Kuss hungrig vertiefte. „Mmmmh ...“, Clas knurrte, als er den Kuss löste und wisperte in das Ohr des Größeren, „Dreh dich um, Haugvad ...“ „Zwing mich.“, die blauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd, aber Clas lächelte nur und leckte sich über die Lippen, während seine leicht rauen Finger nun das enge, dunkelblaue Sponsorenshirt hochschoben und fordernd über die empfindlichen Seiten streichen konnte. Anders schloss die Augen und knurrte wohlig, als Clas nun seine Shorts mit einer einzigen, kraftvollen Bewegung hinunterzog.  
„Lars.“, die Aufforderung schwang in diesem einen Wort deutlich mit, aber Anders zögerte noch kurz und betrachtete den sichtlich erregten Sportchef einen Moment mit störrischer Aufsässigkeit, bevor er der weiteren Aufforderung schließlich doch nachkam, „Haugvad.“ Anders betrachtete die Gestalt des Sportchefs im Spiegel, schloss dann aber die Augen und bog genießerisch den Rücken durch, als Clas' Finger nun mit genüsslicher Langsamkeit über sein Rückgrat fuhr. Die große Hand kam auf seiner Pobacke zu liegen und knetete das feste Fleisch verlangend, bevor der erste Finger zwischen die Backen strich und den engen Muskelring streifte.   
Als der Finger, nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten der Massage schließlich weiter vordrang, sich tiefer in den angespannten Körper des Jüngeren schob, stöhnte Anders auf und seine Finger schlossen sich fester und nach Halt suchend, um den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens. Auch Clas schien es zu genießen, sein Schwanz zuckte erwartungsvoll, aber er nahm sich dennoch Zeit sich mit dem angeblichen Physiotherapeuten zu beschäftigen, bis Anders sich schließlich ungeduldig und fordernd rückwärts gegen ihn drängte, „Clas … Mach endlich!“   
Im Spiegel war, als Anders nun wieder die Augen öffnete, deutlich das wissende Grinsen zu erkennen, als Clas nun beinahe schon qualvoll langsam seine Finger zurückzog und der Sportchef erntete ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen, als er nun auch noch den Körperkontakt unterbrach. „So ungeduldig kenne ich dich gar nicht ...“, wisperte Clas in Anders' Ohr, als er sich nun wieder gegen ihn lehnte und dann mit einem einzigen Stoß eindrang, „Gefällt mir sehr ...“ „Halt die Klappe ...“, stöhnte Anders und senkte den Kopf, um sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen, „Und … fick mich endlich.“ „Was für eine Wortwahl ...“, Clas lachte rau und hauchte einen Kuss in den Nacken des Jüngeren, als er sich nun langsam tiefer in den angespannten, schlanken Körper schob. Für einen Moment verharrten die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer beinahe bewegungslos, aber es dauerte dann nicht lange, bevor Anders sich ungeduldig gegen den Älteren zu bewegen begann. Der Sportchef rückte von ihm ab, glitt nun fast vollständig aus ihm heraus, nur um sich dann, mit einem tiefen, harten Stoß, wieder in ihn zu schieben. Es blieb der gleiche, schnelle und harte Rhythmus, den der Sportchef forderte und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke im Spiegel, zeigten einander die Erregung und die Lust in ihren Blicken.   
Dann aber senkte Anders den Blick, eine Hand tastete nach Halt suchend über den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens. Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als sich der Wasserhahn plötzlich sprudelnd und spritzend in das kleine Waschbecken ergoss und kühle, nach Chemikalien riechende Spritzer die erhitzte Haut des angeblichen Physiotherapeuten benetzten. Clas konnte Anders um sich herum spüren, nahm wahr wie er sich, immer fordernder und härter gegen ihn bewegte und nun löste Clas vorsichtig eine Hand von Anders' schmaler Hüfte und legte sie, behutsam seine Finger mit denen von Anders verschränkend, um die harte Erregung des Jüngeren.   
Gemeinsam bewegten sich die beiden Männer, Clas tief in dem schmalen Körper des Jüngeren und ihre Finger im gleichen Rhythmus auf dem harten Schwanz des angeblichen Physios. Anders hob den Kopf, sein tiefblauer Blick suchte erneut den blasseren, blauen Spiegelblick des Sportchefs, bevor er dann die Augen schloss. Seine vollen, roten Lippen öffneten sich zu einem letzten, beinahe verzweifelt klingenden Stöhnen, als er sich nun in ihre, vereint um seinen Schwanz liegenden Finger ergoss. Sein Körper verspannte sich und Clas schien plötzlich inmitten der Bewegung zu verharren, als nun auch ihn die Enge überwältigte und er mit einem gequälten Seufzen kam. Kraftlos und nicht sicher, ob sein Körper ihm noch gehören wollte, lehnte er sich gegen den muskulösen Rücken des Jüngeren und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.   
„Wir sollten zurück.“, murmelte Clas schließlich und löste sich schwer atmend von dem Jüngeren, der mit gekrauster Nase sein Spiegelbild betrachtete und sich durch die halblange Haare strich, „Sonst vermisst man uns ...“ „Ach? Nimmt der Sportchef sonst keine Teammitglieder auf Bordtoiletten?“, erkundigte Anders sich und betrachtete Clas, der sich gerade wieder herrichtete, neugierig im Spiegel. Clas lachte rau, „Eher in Hotelzimmer.“ „So einer bist du also ...“, Anders stieß sich von dem metallischen Waschbecken ab und trat zu dem Älteren, den er am Kragen des Shirts packte und zu einem weiteren, hungrigen Kuss zu sich zog, „ … interessant ...“ „Das Angebot mit dem Zimmertausch steht noch.“, murmelte Clas, als sie den Kuss nun lösten und Anders lachte, „Ich muss es aber nicht Alexander sagen, oder?“

„Lars?“, Alexanders dunkler, brauner Blick lag schwer auf dem angeblichen Physiotherapeuten, der sich an den engen Sitzreihen entlang, seinem Platz näherte und dann stehenblieb, woraufhin Clas sich vorsichtig und dabei noch einmal sanft über seine Seite streichelnd an ihm vorbeischob. „Alexander?“, der angebliche Lars beugte sich über den schlafenden Nachbarn, den dunkelhaarigen Co-Trainer, dessen Name Anders nicht kannte und zog fragend eine Braue hoch, als der Blick des Österreichers sich umwölkte, „Ist etwas?“ „Ist …?“, Anders war überrascht, als der Trainer nun plötzlich vor schnellte und ihn am Kragen zu sich zog. Die braunen Augen funkelten dunkel vor Wut, „Was machst du mit Bråthen …?“ „Eifersüchtig, Alex?“, Anders' lächelte kühl, richtete sich wieder auf und strich, als Alex ihn wohl vor Überraschung losgelassen hatte, sein Shirt wieder glatt, „Das steht dir nicht.“

Anders hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er nun von Clas ignoriert werden würde, aber kaum hatte der angebliche Physio auf dem unbequemen Sitz neben dem Sportchef Platz genommen hatte, lehnte Clas sich zu ihm und sie begannen zu … reden.  
Einfach nur zu reden.  
Es war vollkommen neu für Anders und gegen seinen Willen begann er sich schließlich auch zu entspannen. Er lachte über Clas' Geschichten, stellte dann irgendwann neugierige Fragen und berichtete schließlich auch von eigenen Erlebnissen, sparte dabei nur die Tatsache des Zwillingsbruders aus. Bald schon waren beide Männer vollkommen in ihre Unterhaltung versunken.   
Es waren die Minuten vor der Landung in Österreich, als Anders die schreckliche Wahrheit bewusst wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass Clas starb. Und dieses war etwas so Neues, dass es beinahe körperlich zu schmerzen schien. Der Sportchef schien von der Veränderung seines Sitznachbarn nichts zu bemerken, sondern erzählte gerade weiterhin von seiner Zeit als Skispringer, während Anders hilflos die Fäuste ballte.  
Er fühlte sich schuldig und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren … seit Beginn seiner Karriere, meldete sich sein Gewissen, ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, das ihn penetrant darauf hinwies, wie falsch es war … Clas sollte nicht sterben, aber an diesem Entschluss hing so viel mehr … Geld, Anders' Ruf und wahrscheinlich auch sein Leben, wenn bekannt wurde, dass er seinen Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hatte.  
Es war eigentlich nur lächerlich und fast etwas kitschig, wie in einem der albernen Liebesromane, die Lars und ihre Mutter so gerne lasen. Ein einzelner Orgasmus und schon war Anders bereit sein Leben zu ändern, unfähig sich einzureden, dass diese seltsamen Gefühle nur Nachwehen des Sex wären und bald vergehen würden. Aber, Anders wusste, dass das nicht so sein würde. Es waren seine neuentdeckten Gefühle für den älteren Mann, Liebe und auch Respekt.  
Aber, auch die Konsequenzen, wenn Anders ihn tatsächlich am Leben lassen würde, wären gravierend. Aber, im Vergleich … Alleine der Gedanke, dass Clas sterben würde, selbst wenn es so schmerzlos, wie mit dem Gift, das sich bereits in seinem Körper befand und seine Wirkung bereits zu entfalten begann, war viel schrecklicher. Und, so wusste er, was er zu tun hätte.  
Eigentlich.  
Anders hatte selbstverständlich das Gegenmittel. Niemand wäre so dämlich, ein hoch potentes Gift, mit dem er sich aus Versehen selbst vergiften und somit auch töten könnte, ohne Gegenmittel mit sich zu tragen. Aber, anders als das eigentliche Gift, das farb-, geschmacks- und auch geruchlos gewesen war, war das Gegenmittel dunkelrot und roch ebenso unangenehm, wie es schmeckte und es gab wohl kein Szenario, in dem Clas es nicht bemerken würde.  
Doch, es gab einen, aber alleine bei dem Gedanken verspannte Anders sich bereits und verzog das Gesicht. „Alles in Ordnung?“, Clas hatte es bemerkt und die blauen Augen funkelten sorgenvoll, „Langweile ich dich?“ Anders schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er sich eilig erhob und mit zitternden Fingern die Klappe des Gepäckfachs öffnete. „Moment ...“, er zog seine Tasche hervor und fand in einem versteckten Seitenfach dann die kleine Phiole mit dem Gegengift.   
Aufatmend versteckte er sie in seiner Hand, bevor er sich erneut auf seinen Sitz sinken ließ und den, noch immer besorgt und etwas verwirrt wirkenden Clas neben sich musterte, „Clas … Ich muss dir was sagen ...“ Der Sportchef nickte knapp und abwartend, aber Anders zögerte dennoch, bevor er ihm dann aber die Phiole entgegenhielt, „Du musst das hier trinken. Sofort.“ „Was ist das?“, Clas wirkte nicht sonderlich besorgt oder misstrauisch, sondern eher neugierig und Anders senkte seine Stimme, als er sich nun zu dem Älteren beugte, „Ein Gegengift.“ „Ein Gegengift für was?“, nun klang Clas angespannt, obwohl sich an seiner Haltung nichts geändert hatte und Anders seufzte, „Für das Gift, das in deinem Kaffee war ...“   
„Oh.“, Clas lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und rieb sich über die Schläfen, „Ich vermute, jemand hat dich bezahlt?“ „Ja.“, gestand Anders leise ein, verwundert über die Ruhe des Sportchefs, der wieder nur nickte, „Und, du hast nun deine Meinung geändert?“ „Sieht wohl so aus ...“, Anders seufzte gequält, sah aber überrascht auf, als nun Clas' große Hand auf seinem Knie zu liegen kam, „Clas ...“ „Also ...“, der blaue Blick war noch immer sanft und sorgenvoll, „Was hast du mir gegeben? Ich merke noch nichts ...“ „Ich habe es selbst … hergestellt.“, gestand er leise, „Es wirkt sehr langsam … in 14 Stunden wird dein Herz einfach stehen bleiben … Die Autopsie würde keine brauchbaren Daten geben ...“ „Autopsie.“, Clas krauste angewidert die Nase, aber Anders fuhr einfach fort, „Die Symptome werden wie Leberversagen aussehen … Und nach deiner … bewegten Jugend … Nun ja ...“ „Clever ...“, Clas nickte anerkennend, aber dann musterte er Anders wieder, „Wer bist du?“ „Ist das noch wichtig?“, Anders wich nun vor dem Sportchef zurück, dessen Hand über seine Wange hatte streichen wollen, „Ist das eine Maske? Geht es Lars gut?“ „Er ist Zuhause und schläft ...“, beruhigte Anders ihn, „In zwei oder drei Stunden wird er aufwachen … und sich noch etwas … Nun ja … krank fühlen.“  
„Du hast das alles wohl perfekt geplant, Lars.“, er betonte den Namen nun überdeutlich und Anders schnaubte, „Das macht mich eben zu einem der Besten.“ „Und der Sex?“, der plötzliche Themenwechsel überraschte Anders und er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Was?“ „Schläfst du mit jedem deiner Opfer?“, forschte Clas weiter, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Was interessiert dich das?“ „Ich will es wissen.“, Clas lächelte und seine Hand strich über Anders' angespanntes Knie, „Nimm es als letzten Wunsch eines Todgeweihten.“ „Nein.“, Anders hatte mit der Antwort gezögert und seufzte dann auch, „Du warst … interessant.“  
„Gut … Und, wirst du mich noch einmal töten?“, wieder war Anders über den Verlauf des Gesprächs erstaunt und runzelte die Stirn, „Wenn ich dir das Gegengift anbiete … wäre das ziemlich kontraproduktiv, oder?“ „Ziemlich.“, der Sportchef nickte, wirkte nun aber sichtlich erleichtert und beugte sich für einen Kuss zu Anders, „Also …?“ „Das Gegengift.“, Anders hielt ihm die Phiole nun noch einmal entgegen und Clas betrachtete sie im grellen Licht des Flugzeugs argwöhnisch, bevor er sie öffnete und bei dem Geruch die Nase krauste, „Wie viel muss ich trinken?“ „Nur einen Schluck.“, versicherte Anders ihm, „Aber … bitte trinke alles … Um sicher zu gehen ...“  
Clas betrachtete die rötliche Flüssigkeit noch einmal, bevor er die Phiole an die Lippen hielt und den Inhalt trank. Anders beobachtete angespannt, wie er trank, den hüpfenden Adamsapfel und atmete erst erleichtert aus, als der Sportchef sich über die Lippen wischte, „Das Zeug schmeckt grauenhaft ...“  
„Beim nächsten Mal werde ich es nach Kaugummi schmecken lassen ...“, murmelte Anders erleichtert und lehnte sich gegen Clas, der wenig amüsiert lachte, „Solltest du mich noch einmal vergiften wollen … Werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du … dir wünschen würdest, dass du niemals geboren worden wärst. Verstanden?“ „Verstanden ...“, nickte Anders und schloss die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf bei Clas' nächster Forderung wieder zu öffnen, „Wenn wir gelandet sind … wirst du mir sagen, wer dir den Auftrag gegeben hat … und danach wirst du mich auf einen Kaffee einladen ...“ „Oh? Werde ich?“, Anders betrachtete ihn überrascht, blinzelte dann aber, als der Sportchef ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenspitze stupste, „Oder willst du nicht?“ „Mmmmh … nur, wenn du die Zimmerverteilung für Stams wirklich änderst …“, schnurrte Anders, woraufhin Clas ihn erneut küsste, „Das lässt sich machen … Allerdings … weiß ich nicht einmal, wie du wirklich heißt, damit ich dich auf die Liste setzen kann ...“ „Ich ...“, kurz lag wieder der Name seines Zwillings oder eine weitere Lüge, die ihm sonst so leicht fielen, auf seiner Zunge, aber schließlich seufzte er und schloss die Augen, als er seinen Namen leise in Clas' Ohr flüsterte, „Anders … Anders Haugvad.“   
„Haugvad.“, Clas klang tatsächlich überrascht von dieser Eröffnung, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blieb weiterhin vollkommen entspannt gegen den Älteren gelehnt, „Lars ist mein Zwilling.“


End file.
